Kissing Boys And Aliens
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: Zoey-Ichigo- is a mew mew; saving the world, finding friends, falling in love. When she meets Dren-Kish Kishu- the smart arsed Alien warrior, saving the world suddenly becomes a hell of alot harder -DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING TO TELL ME NOT TO CALL HIM DREN!-
1. Zoey's Life

My Bit Of Wierdness: Ok, ok I'm sorry to all beloved fans of my Itachi and Sakura Fics but this was sitting in my head after I watched a few episodes with a friend…never mix caffeine and anime it's a really, REALLY bad idea…as I found out something calle

**RIGHT I WILL MAKE THIS PERFECTLY CLEAR WITH YOU ALL!**Hi, My name is Portia and I live in Australia. I saw my first **MEW MEW POWER** episode in **ENGLISH** there for I know the characters by there **ENGLISH** names. **YES** that does mean I write the names of the characters as the **4KIDS** company called them. I'm and sick and tired of people putting a review on chapter one just to tell me that "**please don't call Kish Dren. Because Dren spells Nerd backwards and poor Tarb you know it spells Brat right?**" okay I will make this clear with you all right here and now. **YES I KNOW THIS…SHOCK HORROR!** Want to know something else? **I-DON'T-CARE!** So how about you do me a favor?

**If you are opening this page just do scroll to the review box and tell me that I shouldn't call these characters by the names I do, then please take your little computer mouse, or, in the case of those who don't have one, your whole computer and shove it straight up your arse because; ****I DO NOT CARE!**

As A given I don't own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power. Also I took a lil bit of creative licence to change everyones ages,

Zoey/Ichigo is now about 15 when she becomes a mew, as are the others

Kikki/Pudding and Tarb/Tart are 12

Sardon/Pie is 19

Renee/Zankuro is 18.

Dren/Kish is 16

Elliot/Ryou is 17

Wesley/ Keiichiro is 18

Mark/ Masaya is 16

On that note I'll finish my ramblings with a I hope you enjoy and please review :D

**Chapter one**

Zoey lay on her bed eyes shut. She was tired, plain outright tired. She was already loosing track of the number of those stupid chimera animals she'd fought. Sighing she stretched and listened as several of her joints cracked loudly into the silence of her room

Her phone started to ring, a loud obnoxious tone that today at least seemed ten times louder in her mind, hissing and cursing the foul piece of technology she picked it up

"Hello?" she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she tried to hear what Elliot was saying to her

"And we need you to mew mew up and go down to the park" Elliot then hung up the phone, Zoey sighed again, great just great. Picking up her locket she changed into her battle attire she was so tired though. Jumping out the window she jogged towards the park, every step was an effort until she finally reached her destination, cursing Elliot and the whole mew mew project under her breath.

"Stupid men, so great why can't they do this? Because there to damn weak that's why stupid…" she trailed off when her eyes fell on the person standing under a tree, their back was to her and she could hardly make out who it was.

"So you're the one who's interfering with my parasite animals" Zoey blinked as the person turned around, her black tail twitched as she studied him. Dark green hair was being held off his face by gold ribbon that matched his eyes, his dark baggy pants and matching top hardly cover his form and he wore a jacket and what appeared to be a loincloth over the top, his stomach, arms and lower legs where all in clear view. He was lean and muscular.

Her fingers tightened on her strawberry bell.

"who are you?" she called out the boy smirked, and she watched in fascination as his long bat like ears twitched his skin seemed to have a faintly green under tone to it, he did not reply but simply began to hover a few inches off the ground, making him even taller then her.

"I said who are you?" as soon as she got the sentence out he was in front of her,

"Name's Dren", before she could reply lips pressed softly against hers, warm and gentle, he was there for a second before pulling back out of range of her hands and feet.

"Later Kitty-cat" he said before vanishing. Zoey stood still for another three seconds before her body finally tired of lack of sleep shut down.

When Zoey opened her eyes, she looked around and was comforted to find that she was back in her room. '_How did I get here? I could have sworn that I passed out in the park. Oh My GOD! That Alien took my first kiss'_ her fingers pressed against her lips, eyes opened in fear and shock, then her brown eyes fell onto her alarm

"Oh SHIT!" she cursed leaping out of her bed and dressed in record speed, racing out of her house she bolted down the streets towards school. She was running majorly late for school. Her feet his the pavement rapidly as she bolted, skidding through the doors of her class room she only just managed to stop herself from crashing into the teachers desk. Everyone turned to stare at her and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. '_don't let me ears appear, please don't let my tail show_' she thought desperately to herself.

After a few moments everyone returned to normal

"hey Zoey, sleep in again?" asked Megean, Mimi smiled at her and Zoey sighed, it was gonna be a long day. Slowly school progressed and the three girls where sitting outside in the sun eating their lunch.

"Hey Zoey" Zoey smiled and felt a faint blush creeping up her cheeks again as Mark sat down next to her. Zoey smiled

"Hey Mark" at that moment her phone rang, she glanced at it before answering

"Hello?" Elliott's voice cut over hers ignoring all common politeness

"Zoey, get here now we have a small problem" Zoey sighed and smiling with a quick apology to her friends and mark she slipped silently out of the school before racing down the streets to café mew mew.

"okay as much as I hate school guys this is fucking ridicules I do need to study, because once the whole saving the world thing is over I'm gonna need a job and I can't get a job if you guys are constantly calling me away from school and no one will believe me if I write '_I was saving the world from aliens_' on my resume" Elliot only glared at her while Westly smiled

"I know its hard Zoey but we need your help, who else would be able to protect the world?" Zoey blushed losing her train of thought

"what ever," stated Elliot which only furthered to anger Zoey more, before she could rant at him however he started to speak, "We got another energy reading from what ever it was you fought last night Zoey," Zoey blushed remembering the Alien boy's soft lips pressing on her own, Elliot continued to speak oblivious to Zoey's discomfort, "we need you to get mewed and head down to the park to check this thing out" Zoey nodded and transformed, she turned away from the two older teen boys unaware of the way Elliot's eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in her long legs and the gentle curve of her body that would no doubt fill out nicely as she grew older. Elliot forced himself to look away as Zoey bolted out the door.


	2. Kitty Cat

From the writers desk…sort of…okay so chapter two is up

**From the writers desk…sort of…okay so chapter two is up. I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed chapter one and I'd like to say that I can't call a character Pudding or Pie or Tart or Lettuce or Mint. Yes I'm aware that Tarb backwards is Brat…so what? He is one, Yes I know Dren backwards is Nerd…here's something you might not know. I wear glasses, I like to read books, I write poetry, and I get decent marks at school. So I'd like to make this clear; it clearly states in this stories summary that I use the English names, if you have a problem with that then the very simple solution is not to read the story. I do not watch the Japanese version of this anime, I live in Australia and no I'm not trying to be racist but I find there voice high pitch and annoying. There have we cleared this up? Good. It is not Kish or Ichigo that I have a problem with it is the fact I can not call a person after a food item and in some cases not a very nice food item. I'm not asking you to continue reading but there is no need to be rude about how it's so crap because I won't use your preffered way. So as I say with everything else in my life BITE ME!! (Beta reader S3v3rusIsMin3, watches as Sadow Danzer storms off) um? Okay well Shadow doesn't own Tokyo mew mew or anything related however the plot is original, (yells down hall) hey Shadow you could just change the names you don't like (ducks as computer moniter comes flying at her head, and Shadows voice carries to her) I'M NOT MIXING THE NAMES! **

Zoey moved through the park like a cat stalking prey, slow and steady, black tail twitching ever so slightly. Her ears moved around, picking up on all the smallest sounds. Eventually she stopped under the tree she'd met Dren at and waited, still, as though carved out of stone. Her pink eyes took in everything around her but she didn't hear when Dren silently hovered behind her and didn't notice until his breath passed down her neck as he whispered into her ears,

"Hey Kitty-Cat"

Zoey's eyes widened and she spun around to see the smirking alien land softly on the ground, his arms where crossed and he lent back on the trunk of the tree.

"You!" She snapped, anger flashed in her eyes which only seemed to amuse Dren.

"You're cute when your angry."

Zoey's anger vanished faster than it had come as she blushed viscously but her tail twitched in irritation. "You can't go around kissing girls like that." She hissed at him, taking up a fighting stance. Dren's smirk only grew and he stepped forward, curling his long fingers around her chin and lifting her head so that she was forced to look up into his face.

"If you wanted another one, you only had to ask. Besides the only girl I kiss is you."

Zoey opened her mouth to argue only to be silenced as the alien pressed his lips to hers again, taking advantage of her open mouth to slide his tongue in. As much as she hated to admit it, he was good. She hardly noticed as her knees gave out and the boy slowly lowered them both to the ground his lips still on hers.

When he finally drew back from her she fell forward onto his chest gasping desperately for air, the boy didn't even seem to be affected by it. Her fingers slowly curled and uncurled on his shirt and she watched them in fascination with no control as they pawed at it. As she slowly became more aware of what was happening around her, she noticed Dren's hand slowly running through her hair, twirling it around his fingers slowly as though it was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Warm breath sent shivers down her spine when he next spoke.

"Comfy there Kitty-cat?" Zoey blinked at him before realizing that she'd pinned him to the ground with her legs and was now sitting in a rather compromising place.

"Didn't think you'd be the dominating type." Zoey blushed and went to stand only to have Dren's arm wrap around her waist and pull her even closer against him. He lent forward to place a kiss on her throat and against her will she felt her breathing quicken. Slowly, his lips moved lower and Zoey's breathing increased.

"Let me go." She whispered, struggling slightly in his grip. Dren only tightened his hold on her and whispered back softly.

"Mmm. No. I don't think I will." Rolling slightly, he flipped them over so that he had her pinned to the ground. His eyes met hers for a second before he focused on her black cat ears. Against her will Zoey moaned as his slightly pointed teeth dragged down the side of her ears lightly, nibbling back up them and causing her to purr. Dren laughed softly and Zoey felt his warm breath on her face. She didn't remember closing her eyes and she opened them to see his eyes close to hers taking in their glazed appearance.

"Kitten." He whispered and she shivered at his possessive tone. Dren's fingers traced down her side, over her stomach and down to her knees before they circled up. Zoey felt herself getting turned on against her will. Her hands curled tightly into Dren's soft shirt, nails digging slightly into his skin. Dren only smirked at her, sliding his hands under the fabric of her skirt. Zoey struggled for a second but stilled as he only traced circles there, not going any higher. Dren's lips brushed her temple before nibbling again on her ear, without thinking she arched against him, feeling his warm skin on her body as his hands crept ever so slightly upwards.

Then he was gone. Zoey blinked and looked around. No one was there, the sound of footsteps reached her ears and startled, she took off, unaware of the alien boy who sat in his tree watching the pink girl sprint into the darkness. He then turned he gaze onto the person that had interrupted his little make out session. Another cyniclon hovered cross-legged in front of him.

"Looks like you where having fun there, Prince Dren." Dren glared at the older boy.

"Shut up Sardon."

The older boy smiled and the air next to him rippled.

"Why was Dren and that pink hag kissing?" Sardon only smiled at the younger boy that had just appeared.

"I'll explain later." The older boy said softly and the youngest one smiled and turned to Dren.

"Hey prince." Dren twitched. Of all the people who had to be sent to help him, it was his ex-baby sitter and the most irritating of all the cynicoln children to ever be born.

"What do you want Tarb?" Dren's voice was short and snappy. Sardon sighed.

"We're here to help our prince fulfill his duty." Dren lent back against the tree.

"Whatever." With a ripple of air he was gone. Sardon sighed and looked in the direction that the pink cat girl had gone.

"Hmm, this might be problematic." Tart looked at him

"I don't get it" Sardon shook his head and rippled away soon followed by Tarb.

Zoey ran the whole way home before collapsing onto her bed tired and warn out she fell asleep and in her sleep her ears slowly faded away and she was dressed in normal clothes.


	3. Alien Stalker

Zoey wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for, but as soon as she woke up she had the strangest feeling she wasn't alone,

**From the writers desk…sort of…well this is chapter three. Who loves me? Lol well not the people who are waiting for chapters on my other stories. Sorry but you all know how it is when an idea is born and doesn't go away. Yeah I hit that. So anyway Zoey finds another Mew…who will it be? Ok so I don't own the characters, and I might have stolen random things from the plot of the anime but oh well I don't make money off this so don't sue me. Um what else, oh yes I went English names cause I can't call someone Pudding or Pie. Lol yeah S3v3rusIsmin3 is my beta and I love her to death for putting up with me :D enjoy please read and review.**

Zoey wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for but as soon as she woke up, she had the strangest feeling she wasn't alone,

"Hello?" She called out nervously. Total silence greeted her comment. Zoey's eyes struggled to see through the darkness even with her cat-like night vision. Soft fingers gently moved her hair back off her neck causing a gasp to come from her mouth.

"Hey kitty-cat." Dren's voice was calming and close to her ear, which had changed to her cat ones as soon as she felt his breath on her back.

His fingers scratched at the base of one and Zoey felt herself leaning against it comfortably, a soft purr starting in her throat. For a moment she forgot it was Dren, an alien and her enemy, that was sending shivers down her back. She lent back onto his chest, feeling sleep tugging at her mind as she struggled to stay awake. His other hand slowly traced down her shirt and he laughed softly, warm breath sending shivers all over her. She smiled faintly, her mind not focusing on anything but the most beautiful feeling of pleasure he was giving her.

"Go to sleep kitty-cat." Feeling oddly safe and protected in his arms, she gave into sleep and in his hold drifted back into dreams.

Dren sat still as Zoey's breathing slowed and her sleep deepened.

"My kitty-cat" he muttered, playing with her hair. Occasionally his fingertips would brush against her ears and he drew amusement from the way they twitched. Eventually they vanished as her sleep grew so deep that she didn't dream.

"Kitten" he whispered, his eyes softening slightly at her little form now curled up in his lap. She tossed slightly in her sleep, burying her face into the fabric of his shirt. His delicate sense of smell picked up her light strawberry scent. He could feel the satin of her clothes brushing over his uncovered stomach. He moved carefully out from under her and stood, looking at her sleeping form, silently he wished he could do this when she was awake without having to worry about her hurting him. He lent forward kissing her lips and burying his face into her hair.

With a softness he could never show, he pulled the covers over her form. Mini Mew was silent under the blanket he'd thrown over it. It's snores where faint, showing it was still asleep. He smiled and kissed Zoey once more.

"Later Kitty-cat." Then he was gone in a ripple of air.

When Zoey woke up, she yawned and stretched. Memories of being held protectively crossed her mind and she sat up as what her sleep cluttered mind hadn't been able to comprehend earlier, crashed on her. She'd fallen asleep in the arm's of her enemy. Her phone rang.

"Go away" she muttered and picked it up to hear Elliott's voice.

"Zoey, we picked up alien energy readings from your house last night. Are you okay?" Zoey smiled at the sound of concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine slept like a log last night. What do you mean at my house?"

Elliot sighed. "Well if you were asleep then they where watching you sleep. Be careful Zoey. But we need you to go looking for the other mews today."

Zoey sighed as he hung up and buried her face into her pillow.

"I'm screwed." She muttered before getting up and setting out to track down the others like her.

"Stupid Elliot" she muttered, walking through the town, looking around desperately for anything that would help her. '_Go find the others; what does he want me to do? Stand on a street corner and ask people if they've noticed any strange marks on their body? Yeah that will go down well_' Zoey sat down calmly on a park bench, lost in thought, when a small cream colored dog ran up to her. Jumping in her lap.

"Hello puppy." The dog barked happily and licked her face.

"Mickey, get off that street urchin." Snapped an angry sounding voice. Zoey looked up to see a stylishly dressed girl about her age glaring at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't encourage my dog to jump on people, now I've got to wash him."

Zoey frowned at the other girl.

"No need to be rude about it." The dog, Mickey, leapt off her lap and sat obediently at his owner's feet.

"I wasn't being rude. I was being honest."

Zoey stood up furiously. "I am not a street urchin and I assure you I am perfectly clean."

The girl snorted and turning her nose up slightly, moving away from her. "What ever." Turning on her heel, she walked away.

Zoey frowned after her. "Stupid, stuck-up brat." She muttered, walking further along the street and watching a young girl in an orange leotard performing for a crowd. She smiled slightly and kept walking, following one of the less used tracks through the park where the trees grew thick and tall around her when a scream traveled through the air.

"Shit" She cursed, running towards the sound, arriving in time to see the rich girl from earlier cowering away from a large and angry looking creature. Zoey had a sinking feeling that the animal might once have been Mickey. The girl's dress was ripped down the back, revealing two blue markings on her shoulder blades.

"You're a mew!" Yelled Zoey. Quickly changing, she dove in front of the girl to deflect the red and white dog-like creature's paw swipe.

"Strawberry bell." She called, sending a pink beam of light at the dog which yelped.

"Don't hurt him!" Yelled the girl, knocking her over.

"What are you doing?" Snapped Zoey, getting up. The girl had tears in her eyes.

"Don't hurt him"

Zoey sighed. "It's the only way to get him back to normal."

The girl was still crying as Zoey used another Strawberry bell attack on the monstrous sized dog. Suddenly something blue shot past her. She turned around to see the girl dressed in a blue leotard, holding an arrow in her hand. She was still crying. There was a flash of light and Zoey turned around in time to see Mickey running towards his owner, back to normal and Mini Mew eating the jellyfish shaped creature that had floated away.

"So what did you say I was?" Asked the girl.

Zoey smiled. "You're a mew, just like me. By the way I'm Zoey"

The girl eyed her off. "Corina Bucksworth"

Zoey sighed and rang Elliott. "I found another mew." she stated before hanging up.

"Come on. Time to go see you're going to work." With that the two girls left.


	4. Kidnapped Kitten

If zoey though that Corina would help her around the café she was sadly let down when the rich girl showed no intention of ever lifting a finger to help out

**Well I'm back my usual drawl on I don't own the anime or manga that this story is based on. Thanks to S3v3rusIsmin3 for bettering the work I bow to her brilliance. Oh an yes they are ENGLISH NAMES don't like it? Don't read it. Well enjoy**

If Zoey thought that Corina would help her around the café, she was sadly mistaken. The rich girl showed no intention of ever lifting a finger to help out.

Zoey collapsed at a table, worn and tired as she shut her eyes for a brief second. She was honestly tired. Her feet hurt from running around and her left hand was slightly burnt from catching a hot dish that Elliot had passed to her. There was no one in the shop anywhere as she desperately wished sleep to come to her.

"Zoey? What are you doing? You have to clean the tables."

Zoey opened her eyes and glared at him, she couldn't even get the energy to glare at him. "Get Corina to do it I'm tired."

Elliot frowned at her. "I asked you to"

Wearily, she looked at him before replying in a slightly beaten and tired voice. "I'm tired, my hand hurts and I haven't got enough sleep. Get Corina to do it." There was no one in the shop except Wesley who was busy in the kitchen and Corina who was sipping tea as always. Zoey stood slowly to her feet, she barely reached Elliot's chin as she glared at him.

"Ask Corina to do it, my hand is burnt and I'm fucking tired."

Elliot's eyes flashed as he took her hand in his, blue eyes focusing on the blister that was forming and already threatening to pop.

"Come on." Holding her wrist carefully, he lead her through the back doors and upstairs to the bathroom.

Zoey stood, swaying slightly on her feet from tiredness, so much so that she didn't notice the plain white tiles or the way Elliot was moving around the bath room. Finally, he moved towards her and carefully picked her up before gently placing her on the bench. She blushed slightly, realizing how sexual their position was. Her on a counter and him standing between her legs. His fingers were gentle as he put a white cream onto her burn, carefully wrapping it. She was growing more and more sleepy as she lent forward and put her head on his shoulder. She was just so tired. She didn't even notice that he'd finished wrapping her hand or that his hands where resting on her thighs, tracing ever so lightly across her skin.

"Come on Zoey. Everyone will be wondering where you went."

Zoey lifted her head and looked at him. She was so tired though. Elliot's eyes danced with an emotion that she couldn't place as he moved towards her slightly, breath passing softly down her neck as he whispered. "Another time perhaps."

She never got the chance to ask him what he meant as he scooped her up in his arms and helped her to stand on her feet, leading her back down the stairs to work now that the café had filled up with people again.

Her life fell into a predictable pattern, broken by the occasional monster battle and finding all the other mews. She was sitting on her bed at home when Mini Mew's voice traveled through her room.

"Alien! Alien!"

Zoey looked around expecting to see Dren smirking, 'C_ome to think of it I haven't seen him since that night he was in my room_.' When nothing became obvious, she threw a blanket over Mini Mew to shut it up and crawled into her bed. Tired and drained from months on little sleep she curled up and was dead to the world in seconds.

She didn't wake up when Mini Mew's muffled voice came from under the blanket, "Alien! Alien!"

She didn't wake up when the air next to her bed rippled and a tall Cyniclon appeared. His skin was slightly blue and his clothes purple as he looked at her sleeping form. Looking around, he studied her room. Nothing struck him as unusual for a teenage girl's room; indeed it reminded him slightly of the girls from his home planet. There was a ripple of air next to him as Dren appeared.

"Damn it Sardon! I told you to leave her alone!"

Sardon looked at the younger boy. "I know Dren but she is perfect. I wish to study the human species more and what better person to study than the leader of the mews? They will struggle without her."

Dren shifted uncomfortably and looked at her.

Zoey's eyes opened and in the moonlight filtering through her windows and her slight cat vision she was able to make out the form of two men near her bed.

"What the fuck?" She whispered. The taller one turned to her and pressed his hand over her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in fear and her tail and ears shot out.

"Damn it Sardon. Take someone else!"

Zoey's eyes flickered to Dren who stood, hands clenched by his side, glaring at the one, who she assumed was Sardon, pinning her to the bed. She struggled slightly only to have him pin her to the bed with his own weight. She struggled more.

"That's it Sardon. Too far. Get off her. Now!"

Zoey vaguely saw him pulling out his weapons before the world around her spun.

She felt as though she'd been tossed into water, her head pounding and stomach threatening to empty itself onto Sardon as her room vanished around her.


	5. Caldera's World

"Sardon you idiot

**Hi all a few points to make. Yes they are ENGLISH NAMES because as I say every time I can't call a person pudding or pie yes I know Tarb spells brat and your point it what? We all know he is one. As for Dren meaning nerd…well I wear glasses and get decent marks… again what's your point? Enough said, I don't own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power depending what you watched. This fic is a DREN AND ZOEY fic got that clear? Yes I know this chaps gonna annoy you I'm sorry. **

"Sardon! You idiot! You know that it takes time to get use to teleporting!"

Zoey heard Dren's words as though through water. Everything around her was spinning and she held her stomach before violently losing everything she'd been holding in it. She didn't hear it splatter but she dully registered arms wrapping around her body and a soft warmth travelling through her. As her stomach settled, she lent against the person behind her, eyes shut and feeling the sickness leaving slowly until she felt better, if still weak.

"Easy Kitten." Zoey opened her eyes and glanced at the person holding her. Dren's warm eyes held her's. They were filled with a faint trace of anger at Sardon and a deep worry.

"Wh-" She started to say only to be forced to stop by the horrible coughing that wracked her body. Dren's arms pulled her closer as she curled up against him and drifted to sleep.

"_Sardon, why the fuck did you bring her here?" _

_Sardon smiled and looked around. The world they were in didn't seem to be livable. Large chunks of buildings flew around and the sky swirled with random colours. Sardon glanced at the outraged prince as he knelt on the ground, holding the sleeping cat girl to his body in a protective manner._

"_Because here she will cause the least trouble and also from here I can study her. I am working on a theory and if it is correct we might not have to take over Earth but I need to see if its correct." _

_Dren sighed and noted Zoey's body shivering ever so slightly. "If she doesn't die here first." _

_Sardon vanished, leaving Dren holding the shivering girl to keep her warm. A few moments later Sardon returned with a bag and a blanket that looked suspiciously like it had been pulled off Zoey's bed. He handed these to Dren._

"_Here, this will help keep her warm." Dren took the blanket and wrapped it around her body, as she slept on._

Zoey opened her eyes slowly and was aware of her warm blanket wrapped around her. She smiled and buried her face into it. 'A_ll a dream_.' She thought to herself. A gentle hand traced her face which changed her mind but not as solidly as when she heard Dren's voice whispering softly near her ear.

"Hey there kitty-cat." Zoey jumped. Dren's arms were wrapped around her and pulled her back as she nearly fell off the block of land they where on. Zoey's eyes widened in fear and she moved back.

"Where am I?" She asked, voice rising as hysteria took over. Dren's finger tips felt warm as they pressed against her right temple.

"Calm down." His words and tone where soothing, and soft comforting warmth came from his fingers and numbed her mind so she could look around and see where she was.

The sky was a swirling mass of colour and the only thing to break it was the random chunks of land that moved around, some of these seemed to be parts of ancient buildings.

"Where am I?" The fear was in her voice though calmed slightly. Dren's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer against his chest so that even through her blanket and clothes, she could feel his body, pressed so tightly against hers. His voice was soft when he spoke to her. Warm breath passing softly over her cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder, arm wrapped around her so that she was surrounded by the smell and feel of him.

"This? This is Caldera." He said it with a faint trace of affection in his voice, as though it held special meaning to him.

"What's Caldera?"

Dren's arms tightened around her, pulling her closer against him as he lent back onto something, one hand left her side and she tensed as it trailed up her body. Even through her thick blanket from home, she could feel the warmth of his touch and unbidden the desire to feel his hands in other places rose up in her body. She shivered as his hand pulled her hair away from her neck, leaving it exposed to his mouth. Lips brushing across her skin and creating waves of heat to travel through her body.

"Caldera, Caldera was once a beautiful palace, set in a dimension of it's own that only the cyniclon could enter. It was the most amazing of places. It was a large white marble building. It was large but it's beauty was unrivaled."

Zoey shivered again. Just hearing him talk so softly made her mind wonder what else he could do with his voice. Slowly her mind trailed off, so lost in just hearing him she didn't notice what he was saying.

"Zoey." His voice was breathy and she shut her eyes. Unbidden the image of him trailing his lips over her body rushed into her head and she jumped, feeling his warm hand slide down her arms and wrap around her waist.

"What where you thinking about?" Zoey felt heat move over her again.

"Nothing" She answered too quickly and cursed silently as Dren laughed softly, his body shaking with the poorly concealed laughter.

He spoke gently. "I highly doubt it was nothing Kitten."

Zoey fought the urge to moan as his hand moved up over the blanket. "Why did you bring me here?"

Dren sighed, hands stilling as he fell silent for a moment. Sardon chose that moment to appear in thin air, hovering over the edge of space.

"Come here Mew." Zoey tensed and moved away.

"What do you want?"

Sardon sighed, clearly frustrated with the girl. "I want a blood sample, come here."

Zoey struggled only to feel Dren's arms tighten around her.

"Hush Kitten, it won't hurt."

Zoey struggled even harder against Dren, and was furious when she realized that the cyniclon boy was stronger then her, that and her blanket had her wrapped in a rather safe but restricting cocoon.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at Sardon who sighed and sank down so he was kneeling next to her.

"It's not like your crude forms of blood taking I promise."

Zoey glared, putting all her hatred into one glare. "I don't hold much to your word alien."

Sardon frowned as Dren whispered softly into her hair. "We are many things but a Cyniclon will never lie."

Zoey shivered as he pulled her tighter to him and moved away from her neck. Her eyes were locked fearfully on Sardon who withdrew a strange looking device and placed it on her neck, she struggled and it slipped.

"Hold still Mew Cat or I will have to restrain you forcibly."

Zoey swallowed as the older cyniclon moved to press the device on her again. she struggled harder desperate to prevent them from taking her blood. Sardon sighed.

"Alright Mew Cat. No more warnings." Zoey shivered as Sardon moved faster then her eyes could follow and straddled her hips. Fear rocked through her as he forcefully grabbed her chin and forced the device against her throat. She yelped at the ice feel of it and heard Dren's voice telling Sardon to stop as darkness hurried over her vision.


	6. Magic Words

Zoey felt groggy as her eyes opened

**Hey to all reviewers. (coughHINTcough) I hope you all don't hate me. Yes these are english names. because I can't call people Pudding or Pie or Lettuce or Mint. Sorry but I gag that or I laugh. Yes Tarb backwards is brat yes Dren backwards is nerd... wait sorry was I meant to care? anyway I don't own anything here but the plot. Just cause I'm that special and all thanks to S3v3rusIsmin3 for putting up with stupid questions, worse spellling and even worse grammar**

Zoey felt groggy as her eyes opened. She sat up slowly, feeling her head spin slightly. Dren was sitting cross-legged next to her and as soon as he realized she was awake, he sighed in relief.

"How do you feel?"

Zoey shook her head and moved away fearfully. "Why am I here? I just want to go home…please."

Dren's face dropped as he glanced around sadly. "I can't. If I were to take you away Sardon would just go collect you again. The force of transporting twice would send your stomach into revolt. You'd vomit yourself to death."

Zoey's eyes grew wide in fear. "Why am I here?"

Dren lent back. His eyes focused on her as he pulled out one of his weapons. Zoey watched the triple bladed dagger fearfully and she remembered the dangerous powers the device had.

"Sardon seems to think you'd be an excellent test subject."

Zoey's eyes opened wider as mental images of her being strung up by wires crossed her mind.

Dren smiled comfortingly at her. "Our methods are a bit more advanced than that kitty-cat."

Zoey frowned. "Did you just see what was in my mind?"

Dren nodded calmly and Zoey freaked, leaping back and nearly off the block of land only to have Dren behind her, wrapping his arms around her and hovering above the giant drop. Whimpering, she clung desperately to him. Carefully, he put her back on the block which she realized was not all that large having only a small amount of space, most of which was taken up by her single bed blanket.

She groaned as Sardon appeared and she felt an all too familiar cramp in her stomach.

"Dren? I need to do some more tests. I found out something strange."

Dren frowned and glared at the older cyniclon Zoey tensed and sat on the ground.

"What sort of tests?" She snapped. She was screwed. Every creature here was a damn male except for her and it just had to happen now. Sardon looked at her in surprise.

"Skin samples, everything." He frowned when Zoey nearly doubled over in pain. "Are you okay?"

Zoey's lips twisted into a sarcastic grin that looked like a painful experience. "With all due respect, my self esteem is just about to crash." Dren frowned and landed on the ground next to her.

"Why?" he was confused. Why would she crash being here?

Zoey sighed and decided there was only one thing to do. "I have my period."

_'Magic words.'_ Mused Zoey sometime later. She was sitting in a rather comfortable bed with a hot water bottle and a bar of chocolate that she was damn sure Dren stole from a shop. Her hair was wet from the shower that she'd had in a strange room with Dren just outside the door asking her constantly if she was okay. She sighed, sinking into the fluffy pillows.

"So who's room am I in?"

Dren sat at the foot of the bed, reading a book she couldn't decipher. He looked up at her.

"Mine."

She blushed, feeling the silky sheets against her skin and knowing that with her luck she'd fall asleep and leave a red stain on them.

"Oh. What are you reading?" She was getting bored but there wasn't a hell of a lot she could do.

Dren looked up at her. "A story. Why?"

Zoey shifted slightly and curled up in a ball feeling her ears come out in response to the sharp stab of pain. "I'm bored and I hurt. Forgive me for being rude." She closed her eyes tightly and gasped in surprise when Dren's warm hand pressed against her stomach sending waves of comfort and heat through her body.

"Thank you." She whispered as she fell asleep. She didn't even wake up when Dren lay down next to her and drifted off as well.

_Sardon stood at the door, watching silently as the half cat girl curled up against Dren. The two looked small when surrounded by the fluffy blankets and pillows that covered the bed. Tarb hovered next to him, eyes full of confusion._

"_What are they doing?" _

_Sardon glanced at the younger boy and sighed. "Sleeping." _

_He left it at that and turning, they both walked away. Sardon was silent as he thought about what he had discovered. He glanced once more back at the girl. Her cat ears twitched every now and then as Dren's hand sent a warm pulse into her stomach to numb the pain._

Zoey's eyes opened slowly as she buried her body into the warmth that pressed against her back. She was incased in silk and was content with the warmth she drew from the heater behind her. Rolling over, her face buried into a warm, breathing chest. Zoey's widened as she leapt back in shock and looked around. Memories of falling asleep in Dren's arms came back to her as she looked at the sleeping alien. His hair fell around his eyes, still bound by golden hair ties. She moved slightly closer to him, stroking the side of his face as she studied his sleeping form.

His face was angled and his chin slightly pointed, framed by waves of green hair. Curious, she reached out and traced his face with her fingers. The skin was soft and silky, blemish free as she stroked his cheek. His nose was pointed and slightly up turned with larger nostrils that she suspected were very good at smelling. Last of all she looked at his lips. They where soft. She already knew that from past kisses but she'd never had the chance to really look at him and see what he looked like. A faint dot was next to his right eye as she lent closer, inhaling the soft scent of forest that seemed to always hover around him. Smiling softly, she lent forward and kissed his lips. As she stood to go to the bath room she didn't see Dren's smirk or the way he watched her through half hooded eyes.

Sardon entered the room just as Zoey left to see Dren sitting on the bed staring at the door, lost in thought.

"_Hello Dren."_

_Dren nodded in greeting before turning to dress. _

"_Dren, I need to get more samples from this girl. I'm curious." _

_Dren nodded as he listened to the water run, an evil smirk forming on his lips. Sardon saw it_

"_Dren." The warning died on his lips as the alien vanished from the room. He sighed knowing full well where the headstrong, but kind hearted boy would be._


	7. It's Stareted

Zoey stood in the shower feeling water wash down her back as she tried to reach around her and clean her back

**I noticed something while writing this… my start of smut is nearly always started during chapter seven… how about that? Well S3v3rusIsMin3 is a god sent, putting up with it all. And it's all english names. This story is rated M for lang and mature sections. How mature remains to be seen. Please review and enjoy.**

Zoey stood in the shower feeling water wash down her as she tried to reach around and clean her back.

"Here, let me." Zoey jumped as Dren's voice brushed next to her ear, but shivered as his hands trailed softly down her back, rubbing soap all over her body.

'T_his feels nice._' She mused silently to herself as Dren's skilled fingers, so talented at wielding blades, dragged over her skin sending shivers down her spine despite the hot water. Dren trailed his hands around her stomach and felt her tense. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he spoke softly.

"Trust me, I wont hurt you."

Zoey relaxed slightly. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Dren laughed slightly, his body shaking slightly which only caused Zoey to tense as she felt something pressing on her back.

"I won't rape you."

Zoey relaxed fully into his arms at those words, feeling Dren cover her body in soap, fingers tracing patters all over her skin. A faint smirk danced on his lips as he brushed her hair off her shoulder, his sensitive ears picked up on her sudden intake of breath. The smirk grew.

Zoey was lost to the feeling of Dren's touch as he massaged her skin. She turned blindly as he swiveled her, carefully placing her on a rather large ledge. Her heart beat increased dangerously as Dren's golden eyes trailed down her body in hunger. His fingers spread, trailing across her skin, gentle and soft as his eyes met her's again, taking in their response to the way he treated her body. Her breath caught in her throat as he carefully cupped her breasts.

"Dren." She hissed, struggling slightly, as she blushed. Her ears popped out and flattened against her hair as they felt the water. Dren's eyes sparkled as he saw them and he lent forward. His teeth dragged across the soft black fur and he was rewarded by hearing her cry out. Zoey's eyes dropped down taking in Dren's smooth chest. Nervous and unsure, she reached out, feeling muscles shivering under silken olive skin. Now it was Dren's turn to have his heart beat faster. Zoey smiled and her blush deepened. Dren's fingers rested on her hips tracing up and down them as uncertainly, she explored his body. His lips where resting on her collar bone, searing hot as they kissed her. His teeth dragged on her skin and she yelped in surprise, sinking her claw like nails into his chest, as Dren bit down on her shoulder. After the surprise wore off she shivered. Dren's smirk would have lit up the whole ship, his teeth where showing that brightly.

Zoey returned to exploring Dren's body, ignoring the large and rather obvious organ that demonstrated the similarities between humans and cyniclons. Zoey was getting worried. '_This is getting too personal_'

"Dren?" She whispered. The alien nuzzled further into her shoulder. His breath washed down her front and trailed across the valley of her breasts, which tightened, wanting to feel his hands on them. His hands circled around her hips.

"Mm?" He seemed happy and content where he was, standing between her legs as she sat on the ledge. Her breath was shaky when she next spoke.

"Stop." Her voice was firmer now and she refused to look up when Dren's head drew away. One hand trailed up her skin, cupping her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. They were searching her's. He smiled softly at her. Leaning forward and pressing his lips to her's. She whimpered into his mouth feeling him press against her, their bodies touching all over. Dren pulled back and clicked his fingers, switching off the water.

Zoey meowed in surprise when Dren's warm arms wrapped around her frame, holding her carefully. She was only too aware of his naked body against hers as he placed her on her feet. She stood nervously as he picked up a towel and began to dry her off. She shivered as he varied between hard contact and then faint, until he was almost not touching her. She shivered as his breath passed over her skin. His lips brushed her knees and they threatened to give way. Her breath hitched.

"Dren please. Don't."

Dren sighed, standing before her as he pulled a bath robe around her body. She nodded to the door and smirking, he left, his open bath robe flying around him. Zoey sighed as she lent against the wall, pulling on a pair of underwear while putting an infuriating pad on.

"I hate my periods." She muttered under her breath. Even as she cursed it she was aware that the wetness between her legs was not blood.

_Dren stood next to Sardon. The older alien glared at him; trying to ignore the fact the younger male was wearing nothing but a bath robe._

"_Do I want to know what she did to you?" _

_Dren smirked, but it was covered with a slightly irritated look. "Don't worry nothing that bad" _

_The older alien nodded and took the samples Dren had collected. Dren sighed before vanishing_.

(a few days later)

Zoey sat on the bed, well and truly bored. There was nothing for her to do. When Dren walked in she jumped in surprise. Ears popping out, drawing a faint smirk from the alien as he kissed her head just behind one of the silky black points. Zoey shivered. Dren was still perverted but she had to admit he was damn good at what he did. His hands wrapped smoothly around her as he sat behind her on the bed. Uncertain, she looked down at Dren's fingers laced in her own. His olive skin was such a contrast to her own that she was surprised. One of his hands trailed down her stomach, taking pleasure in listening to her whimper and the sudden change of breath.

"Why do you do this to me?" She whispered, afraid if she spoke her voice would betray just how much she liked the feeling.

Dren laughed, his fingers trailing across the bottom of the over sized shirt she wore. Her breath caught as she tensed in his arms.

"Please kitten?"

Zoey was nervous as she felt his breath on her neck. '_Oh to hell with reason. I've been kidnapped by aliens who could kill me when they feel like it. And I'm bored._'

Dren must have felt her relax into his arms because faster then she could follow, he moved, rolling her over and pressing her down onto the bed. Her heart started to beat faster. She didn't have time to question it however because Dren's lips where on her throat. His mouth hot. Kisses burning down her skin as he dragged her top off slowly, letting the fabric slide over her skin.

"Kitty-cat." The term was full of affection and Zoey arched against Dren, feeling his mouth fall off her breasts and then it all vanished in white hot pleasure. Dren's touch was like oxygen to a drowned man,. It was life as she pressed desperately against him. Dren could feel her shaking under him. Her eyes shut as she felt his fingers play across the waistband of her pants. Tugging them slowly down and waiting for her to freeze and beg him to stop as had happened before in the shower. As he tugged her pants off he was full of a strange possessiveness.

"Look at me." His voice sounded dark and commanding as her eyes flew open in shock, glazed with lust and awash with pleasure.

Zoey was losing it and fast. Dren's golden eyes where blazing. In them she could see her own pink eyes. Her breath hitched as his fingers trailed down her stomach. Feeling him brush against her, she gasped. His smirk grew. As her eyes shut he drew his hand away earning a whimper from her. He waited until her eyes opened again before moving on. Leaning forward he hissed into her black ear.

"I want you to know it's me, that I'm the one making you feel like this." As he slid his fingers into her he heard her sharp meowing cry, a deep growling as he kissed her neck, her cheek, her forehead, her lips.

This kiss wasn't like any of the other's they had shared. It was burning. Zoey could feel her body reacting as Dren picked up pace.

"Dren!" It was almost a scream as she fell crashing over the edge of reality. Vanishing into white hot fire. She dully noticed Dren was holding her as she lay shivering in his arms slipping into sleep.

_Sardon stood in front of the computer, worry on his face. Information passed across the screen as his finger flew across it, dragging files up, moving fliles, piecing it together like a giant puzzle. There was a soft beep and he hissed through his teeth, eyes glancing towards where Dren and Zoey where staying. The rooms might be sound proof but he knew what the young cyniclon wanted to do. He looked back at the files._

"_Oh shit."_


	8. White Fire

Dren watched Zoey as she slept, her pinky brown hair falling all over her face, pointed black ear stcing out of the raggd mess

_Dren watched Zoey as she slept, her pinky brown hair falling all over her face, pointed black ears sticking out of the ragged mess. He laughed softly and brushed it off her face. Her nose twitched and he smiled in amusement. Sardon entered the room and watched the sleeping human._

"_Dren? I've found something out. It isn't 100 yet but please don't do anything reckless with her." _

_He said all of this whilst collecting samples of skin, hair and even blood. Dren nodded absent mindedly. Sardon sighed. He tried to warn them._

"_Well, she can go home in a few days anyway." _

_Dren's eyes flew up to his."What do you mean?"_

_It was harsh and Sardon felt sorry for the young alien who had so obviously given his heart to the half-cat half-human girl._

"_Her friends have nearly collected all the mew aqua that we need to help our planet."_

_Dren's eyes grew clouded and Sardon, sensing that Dren was sad, left him to his grief. Knowing as he left exactly what the cyniclon planned to do._

Zoey stretched and opened her eyes to see Dren's golden eyes watching her, they were glazed over and filled with an emotion she couldn't place. She jumped slightly as his fingers brushed her ears, scratching the base until she was purring. Dren laughed softly at her and tugged her towards him. She still wasn't wearing anything but she no longer felt embarrassed of her body, knowing Dren had already seen it all. Her tail twitched slightly as he ran his fingers down her spine, causing a hiss and her back to arch into him. She was on his lap, her back arching into his hand she looked like an over-sized cat. As this thought crossed her mind there was a cloud of pink smoke and she was indeed a cat. Dren laughed and picked her up.

"Hello Kitten." Zoey's heart was beating quickly in her chest as he carried her, as one would carry a baby, out of the room and down the halls. He placed her on Sardon with a laugh.

"Sardon? Did you know she could do this?"

Sardon laughed as well and had Zoey been able to blush she would have. Instead her tail puffed out and she hissed in fury at them. Sardon stopped laughing and turned to Dren.

"Her cat genes are slowly taking over her body, but the only way to change her back is to kiss her." Dren nodded and scoped up the cat again, hovering towards his room, too lazy to walk. Zoey's eyes where wide at having the floor that far below her. When he placed her on the bed again she sighed happily, his fingers curled under her chin turning her head towards him.

"Kitten come here."

Before she could respond, his lips pressed against hers. There was a puff of smoke and she found herself once again naked and on Dren's bed. This thought was very much in the alien's mind as he pushed her backwards onto the bed, a soft smile on his face. Zoey's ears came out of her head almost instantly as she remembered how good he'd made her feel the last time he'd been above her like this. Dren's lips brushed against her pulse, she whimpered.

"Zoey."

She stared at him in shock. He knew her name? Dren's eyes where glazed over but she could still see strange emotion in his eyes. His eyes were on her cat ears but he turned his eyes to her.

"You didn't think I knew your name, did you... Zoey."

He breathed her name so that hot air traveled over her and gave birth to shivers and a deeper feeling between her legs where Dren had earlier had his fingers. She groaned in desperation, giving her body over to instinct and letting the little voice in the back of her mind have control. The little voice told her that the male above her would be very good at scratching a rather frustrating itch that was growing below her stomach.

"Dren, please."

The cyniclon's lips where hot as they met hers. Lust, desperation, sadness, anticipation and something deeper, darker and sweeter where all rolled together in the kiss and it took her breath away with the cocktail of feelings she could taste on his lips. She was fast getting addicted to the feeling as he traced her naked body. Breathing grew harder as Dren strained himself not to just throw himself into it. He wanted to give her pleasure before he got his own.

"Dren."

Her breath was labored as he kissed her collarbone, fingers trailing over her body. She was clearly lost in the world of white hot fire. Slilently thanking the training that came with being a solider and the self control one needed to have, Dren moved his lips along her collar bone, enjoying the way she twitched and writhed under him.

"Dren, please."

It was desperate. As he lent over her, lips brushed her ears as he hissed softly.

"Please what? Tell me kitten, what is it that you want?"

Zoey's breath grew harder, as he pressed his hips against hers.

"Dren, it hurts. Make it go away."

The alien studied her carefully and drew back slightly.

"Not the right answer."

Throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him tightly against her.

"I want you to fuck me."

Dren shot her a playboy look before calmly sliding off his pants and allowing her to remove his shirt. Another heated kiss, desperate. Zoey's mind was so caught up in it. She didn't even notice as Dren pressed into her, removing her virginity in a clean shot. He lay still for a second allowing her to become use to the feel of him inside her but when her body began to shift he groaned, rocking against her.

_Sardon stood outside the door nervously, fully aware of what was happening in the room beyond him but not willing to enter it to stop them. Silently, he tossed up between Dren's wrath and the other consequences._

"_Screw it." He muttered under his breath as he turned to walk away. "Dren's not a child anymore. He can look after this on his own."_

Zoey lay still in Dren's arms, her body still sending out the occasional tremor as her eyes begged to close.

"Dren? Am I ever going to go home?"

Dren's eyes opened slowly as he turned to her.

"You will. Within the next week or so."

Zoey nodded, a conflict of emotions in her heart. She missed her friends and family but here she had Dren. Silently, she closed her eyes. Dren remained awake for a little bit longer.

"What did Sardon say?" He muttered to himself. "Something about not doing anything stupid?"

Shrugging, he to, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Going Home

Zoey's eyes opened slowly, Dren's arms where wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his warm chest and she smiled

**Don't shoot me please! I come baring gifts. The next two chapters of Kissing. Please don't hurt me, 11 is being finalized as I write this so please don't hurt me. There is more to come. If I owned the Mew Mew power or Tokyo mew mew I wouldn't' be writing fan fiction that's for sure. S3v3rusIsMin3 Is my LOVELY beta reader who puts up with it all. I hope you read and review. And I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

Zoey's eyes opened slowly. Dren's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his warm chest. She smiled. She knew he was her enemy and that she should hate him yet right now, locked in his embrace and remembering what they had shared, she couldn't bring herself to care. Dren's hands moved along her spine signaling that he was awake. However he made no move to take his caresses beyond that of a sweet, if teasing, trailing of the nails along her spine and the tantalizing and arousing warmth of his warm breath on the lobe of her ear. For a moment he stilled before tugging a blanket around her shoulders, hiding her from the cool air of the room. At that moment the door opened.

Sardon entered, glancing once at the prince before turning his azure eyes onto the young mew cat. He offered her his hands. A kind and soft smile graced his lips.

"Come Mew, it is time for you to leave" Zoey froze, her eyes wide with the classical deer in the headlights look. Fear and panic rushed over her eyes and she shrank away from him. Sardon smiled sadly. He felt sorry for the poor half-human half-cat girl whose life was being destroyed by things that she had no control over.

"I will wait for you. Dren will take you to the lab." Zoey nodded as the older alien moved away. As soon as he was gone she turned to face Dren. '_Life isn't fair.'_ She mused silently to herself. As soon as things seemed to be finally going right for her, her special powers would get in the way. Tears started in her eyes, sparkling there before trailing down her face in a glittering trail only to meet strange warmth as Dren lent forwards his lips capturing each salty drop as they rolled from her eyes. Her ears popped straight from her head in surprise and from her chest a deep purr began to grow. She was panting by the time he kissed her.

_Sardon sat on a chair, his eyes shut. His face showed lines that he did not have before, lines of stress. The alien sighed, looking up towards the ceiling his eyes clouded in his worry. He was not stupid and his sensitive nose and picked up on the strong smell of sex that filled Dren's room. He glanced towards the door, waiting for the young mew to arrive so that he could take her home._

Zoey sighed as Dren's warm, soft mouth left hers. He smiled once at her. His voice when he spoke was cracked with barely controlled emotion.

"Its okay, Kitty-cat." She smiled at the return of his pet name for her. Leaning forward she pressed her face against his well-formed chest. For a moment they just lay there, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her against him gently. Before finally helping her up. She groaned as she realized that a few muscles were sore from Dren's earlier attention. Said alien smiled softly at her and handed her a light dress of a soft green. Smiling she tugged it on feeling the silky fabric brushing over her skin. The two headed out to meet Sardon.

"Alright Mew Cat, you can either travel with me or Dren." Zoey nodded and stepped closer to Dren feeling his warm arms wrapping around her waist. Sardon smiled slightly at her before rippling out of sight. Zoey shivered and turned to face the alien who'd gone from being her enemy to her friend and now her lover. His emerald eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"It will be okay Zoey." His voice was gentle and he placed a final kiss on her lips. Pulling her close to him until her body was almost crushed in his stronger grip, he transported away from the ship and into the basement of Mew Mew Café.


	10. He's Gone

Zoey felt the strangly familia sensation of being tossed into churning water as Dren teleported away

**Don't shoot! I don't own Mew mew Power or Tokyo mew mew. Yes these are the English names. Get over it. S3v3rusIsMin3 is my lovely beta whom I couldn't live with out and is the reason these stories get updated at all. That being said please read and review.**

Zoey felt the strangely familiar sensation of being tossed into churning water as Dren teleported away. As soon as solid ground was under her feet, she sank, vaguely aware of Dren's arms wrapped around her, sending waves of warmth through her body as he gently whispered into her ear. The words were hazy but she clung to them, the only things that kept her from throwing up or passing out.

Elliot's voice was muffled in the background as he yelled at Sardon.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Sardon sighed and looked at the young prince, who was focused entirely on the young girl in his arms.

"Teleporting takes sometime to get use to and as Zoey has only teleported once before, the feelings are much like being sea sick."

Elliot glared and moved closer to Zoey as though to pull her away from Dren. Sardon held out his arms, stopping the man.

"Wait, Cyniclons have unusual abilities and Dren is putting it into to practice by settling her stomach and her mind. Remember her entire body, mind and soul has been ripped apart and thrown back together."

Slowly Dren helped Zoey to stand before handing her carefully to Renee who dove forward and pulled her protectively into a sisterly hug. Nodding once to the aliens, Elliot handed over the mew aqua before the two cyniclon's vanished.

Zoey closed her eyes and hid her face from her friends, afraid they would see the tears that were hiding in the corner of her eyes and know they were for the young alien who'd left. The girls seemed relieved to have her back as they asked constantly how she had been treated. Zoey smiled faintly at them and whispered softly

"They looked after me." Satisfied that she'd answered them she closed her eyes drifting into sleep. The teleportation had taken a lot out of her.

"_Prince Dren? Are you okay?" Dren glanced at Sardon, the older cyniclon seemed worried as they prepared for the long trip back. Dren sighed, his eyes downcast and swimming with sadness._

"_I wish I didn't have to leave her but I don't get a choice in this, do I?" Sardon sighed and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder._

"_No Prince Dren, I'm afraid you don't. You know the rules as well as I do. Mission before honor." _

_The prince nodded and turned around to look at the room in which he and Zoey had spent so much time._

Zoey opened her eyes slowly. She was back in her bed, her warm comfortable bed. But for some reason she didn't feel at home. Sighing, she closed her eyes missing the comforting warmth that she'd grown accustomed too.

"Get over it Zoey," She muttered to herself, "He's gone and he isn't coming back."


	11. Blood Red

Zoey first realised something was wrong when she missed her period

**And here it is chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy it and forgive me for the long update date. I have taken a while I guess. Forgive me? I give much thanks to my beta S3v3rusIsMin3 and these are English names. If you don't like them don't read it. anyway I don't own the characters but the plots mine. Love you all, byby please read and review it makes my day :D **

Zoey first realized something was wrong when she missed her period. Nervous and praying it wasn't what she thought, she snuck to the shop and bought a pregnancy test. It was sometime later that she was sitting cross-legged on her bed surrounded by her childish toys as she watched the small stick, waiting and hoping, begging that she wasn't….red.

"Oh fuck."

The small stick had turned a blood red and she groaned, lying back on her bed, her eyes unseeing of the roof to which she was staring at.

"I am so fucked!"

She lost track of how long she lay in that dazed state, staring blankly at her white ceiling. In a deceptively calm voice she spoke aloud.

"How am I meant to explain this one? _Hey guys guess what I'm pregnant to Dren's kid_." Yeah that would go over well and then there were her parents. She could just imagine how well that one was going to go. "_Hey mum? Do you remember that time when I went on a cruise for work? Yeah well I actually got kidnapped by aliens and now I'm pregnant to one of their kids._"

She snorted and sighed, rolling over to look out her window.

"Either way I'm screwed."

After a moment she started to think, _'I have what nine months? It would only be a few weeks old. Surely that isn't too late to get an abortion?'_

She stood, knowing that she would never be able to kill a life no matter how young it was.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to tell the others at some stage." She dressed, preparing to walk to the café.

"Here goes nothing." she muttered, stepping out of her door.

The world tilted at crazy angles and the familial feeling of being sea sick washed over her. She dully noted that now she was in the basement of mew mew café when her stomach emptied itself right onto the floor. Much to the surprise and disgust of Elliot and Wesley who had been sitting on the chairs when she rippled into existence in the room.

"Zoey?" They both cried at the same time, leaping forward. After a bit of confusion they had her sitting down, both looking shocked as they stared at her.

"Zoey," began Elliot nervously, "Can you explain how you just used the cyniclon's teleportation to arrive in this room and then vomited on the floor?"

Zoey looked up at his eyes. They were full of honest concern and another emotion that she couldn't exactly follow.

"You guys remember when I was with Dren right?"

The two males nodded nervously unsure where this was going.

"Well, Dren and I, well we did some things and now I think I'm pregnant."

Total silence followed her comment. She felt the tears start to race down her cheeks. Arms wrapped around her and she buried her face into the warm chest, drenching the black shirt in her tears.

"It's okay Zoey." Elliot's voice was soft, gentle as he ran his hand up and down her spine, soothing her and calming her.

Wesley was the first to speak, his voice offering a soft sense of comfort.

"Zoey come here, I need to do some tests on your baby. The fact that you have animal blood in you and that Dren isn't human at all means we have no idea what this child could turn out like."

Zoey nodded dumbly as Elliot helped her to stand. In her trance like state she didn't even notice that his hand remained resting on the small of her back, didn't even notice the look in his eyes as he watched her sit on the bench waiting for Wesley to start his tests.

She closed her eyes, numb to it all but the words that were repeating in her mind. '_I'm pregnant to an alien who lives on the other side of the universe. Great.'_

She sighed as Elliot trailed his fingers through her hair. Wesley's hands were firm and sure and it was several moment's later that he coughed.

"Well Zoey, I don't know how to tell you this but you are pregnant."

Zoey's heart stopped as she stared blankly at him. Elliot's hand stilled as he took in what was being said.

"Also Zoey, this is the bad part, if you wanted to get an abortion you wont be able too. Because of your cat genes and the fact Dren is a cyniclon, this child is actually in term two of its pregnancy. If you want to or not, you are going to have to keep it."

Zoey felt numb, it was all too much for her to take it. She stared down at her stomach eyes unfocused, trying to imagine the life that was growing in her.

_-Millions of Light Years away-_

_Dren sat cross-legged on a branch, watching as crowds of people walked, passing underneath his tree. He rubbed one of his ears. They felt oddly warm and he sneezed softly. From behind him came a laugh and he turned to look at Sardon whose eyes were shut, enjoying the warm sunlight._

"_The humans use to say that when you sneeze someone is talking about you, that and your ears burn."_

_Dren frowned before replying in a joking tone of voice._

"_Didn't know you listened to those old tales."_

_Sardon's eyes opened as he looked at the young prince. Since their return, the usually hyperactive young boy had become softer spoken, more silent, thoughtful and kind hearted. Well more so than normal. Sardon closed his eyes again, thinking to himself. '_It must have been that mew cat, poor girl. Wonder how she is doing?' _The older Cyniclon had no idea that his prince was also wondering how the girl, he'd affectionately named kitten, was doing._


	12. Zoen Sarry

**Lol I think it's funny how you all gang up on poor, sweet Zoey -cough- anyway! I use English names as all of you lot should know by now. Don't like it? Don't read it, simple. Yeah all info you need to know is on my page. As if you don't know it all by now. Oh an I forgot that I hadn't mentioned this earlier; it was brought by my attention through a review. When Zoey was kidnapped they were actually the complete mews. It was shortly after they had joined, as for Renée keep in mind the sisterly thing that comes with being a mew. Sorry about the confusion.**

Two weeks had passed since Zoey had informed her parents on what was happening. Well sort of, Elliot had told them that she was going on another cruise. This one was a bit different, all the mews were heading to a small retreat in the mountains. It had been Elliot's idea and Zoey for once, was grateful that she did not have to do anything. It wasn't much later that the gang was settled into the house, a large mansion on the edge of a cliff with a breath taking view. Zoey was still too shocked to take it in though. Stumbling into the house, she selected a bed in the room nearest the bathroom and passed out across it. Elliot's eyes had followed her since she left the room. As soon as she was gone, the mews turned to him.

"Do you like her?" It was a simple snap question and Elliot blushed slightly, glad for the control he held over his emotions.

"It doesn't concern you" then he left, heading out another door but stopping by Zoey's room to check on her. The young girl was still sleeping, her cat ears twitching slightly under his touch as he brushed her hair off her face. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long couple of months here.

**~_*_~**

"You can do it Zoey." Renee's voice was a comfort as Zoey's ears flickered constantly between cat and human as her body responded to the pain it was feeling. Her body contracted a final time and darkness rose up to meet her.

"_You know Dren, you never did say what you did with that Mew girl." _

_Dren glanced at his friend as they sat on the top of his Ichijo tree. The pink leaves and delicate white blossoms hiding both their forms from the fan girls that milled around in the park bellow them._

"_Does it matter?" Dren's voice was dangerous and Sardon shrugged before replying._

"_Not really, I was just curious why you were so silent." _

_Dren lent back against the tree, memories tugging at his mind as he thought back to his kitten._

"_We had sex." Even his perfectly controlled voice cracked as he tried to make it sound like no big thing. Sardon fell silent before speaking. His voice careful,_

"_Did you love her?" Dren did even wait a moment before replying._

"_Then, now and forever" Sardon looked at the saddened boy in front of him, and then it hit him._

"_When did you sleep with her?" Dren's eyes opened to look at his friend trying to work out why it was relevant._

"_Just before she went home." The older cyniclon flinched as though this was the worst news. He muttered softly under his breath._

"_Two weeks after her period, humans most fertile time, matching chromosomes." Dren listened to him ranting for a moment. Before raising a hand to cut him off._

"_What are you going on about?" Sardon took a breath, as though resigning himself to his fate._

"_There is a high chance that Zoey could be pregnant." It was still, for three glorious seconds all was still. The peace was shattered as Dren's voice ripped through the air like a hot knife through melted butter._

"_WHAT!? YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION THIS EARLIER?!" Two more beautiful seconds of stillness and then every Sardon and Dren fan girl within the neighbouring hundred meters charged. The air shivered and both were gone, leaving the girls to cry and moan below the tree._

Zoey woke up slowly; tired beyond compare but when she looked down at the warm bundle in her arms, everything seemed worth it. Nervously, she moved the blanket off the small child's face. Brilliant gold eyes stared back up at her, unsure but full of devotion. The skin was soft and pale and the new born's hair was of a soft brown. Zoey sighed.

"At least I can pass her off for human." The words had left her mouth and no sooner had she said them that the small child scrunched up its face and began to cry. Zoey's eyes and that of her surrounding friends all grew to the size of dinner plates as small bat like wings began to form on her head.

"Shit, looks like you spoke to soon Zoey" Zoey could only stare dumbly at her new born child. Silently the others left leaving Zoey to stare blankly at the small child as it drank milk. She was alone in the room in complete shock when elliot entered the room.

"Normally this is when the happy parents discuss names."

She looked up at him dully, only half aware of what was happening as he sat down behind her. His fingers moved skillfully across her sore and tired body, slowly her muscles began to relax.

"Seeing as you're the only parent what you gonna name her?"

"**Zoen Sarry" **

Elliot raised a single, blond eyebrow at the name, but didn't comment. A small smile passed across his face as he felt Zoey fall asleep against him. Slowly he lowered her onto to the bed and smirked as mother and daughter's ears flickered, one between cat and human, the other between cat, human and bat. Elliot sighed before leaving the room.

"Rest time is gonna be interesting for that one."


	13. Prince Dren

**Hey all I say sorry for the late update. Long story as to why. S3v3rusIsMin3 gets a medal as my beta reader. And I thank you all for waiting around. This chapter focuses a little bit more on Dren then on Zoey, now the all important Question…dah dah dah! When if ever will they meet up again? Please read review and yes they are English names :P get over it :P**

"_I'm sorry son but we can't let you just take off after some human girl." Dren's ears twitched in irritation before he hissed in a voice low with irritation._

"_She isn't just some human girl." _

_His father sighed. It had been a risk sending three men fresh out of boyhood. Of course no one could have guessed that the young Prince Dren would have fallen for a mere human._

"_Well this cat girl is hardly suitable to be queen now is she? She doesn't even know our lifestyle. She's never seen this world before." Sardon shifted nervously drawing the kings attention to him._

"_Sardon, you traveled with my son to this planet and I'm sure you saw this girl, tell me what you know of her." Sardon stepped forward, Dren had wanted him to come along incase this happened. So Sardon began to talk, explaining about the battles, the kidnapping, and his studies on her blood and skin, all through the discussion Dren was growing more and more worried._

Zoey sneezed again, the force of it causing her to almost become airborne. She blew her nose again.

"What the hell is wrong with me? If I didn't know better I'd say that people are having one hell of a…"She sneezed again much to the amusement of the Mews "…discussion about me."

"_So you see Your Majesty, due to the similarities between our genetic code there is a very high chance that Zoey could be pregnant, and judging by the mutation of her genes she could already have given birth." _

_The king sighed and looked to his son. Dren was looking out a window, dressed in simple black pants and a shirt the colour of sunlight through mist, a colour that made his eyes shine far brighter. Dren's eyes currently were glaring out the window but even as he tried to hide it from his father, King Dregon could see the worry that lined his son's face, and in the tense muscles on his son's back, he realized the worry was for someone well cared for. He spoke softly then to the heir of his throne._

"_Do you love this human, cat girl?" Dren's eyes turned to him with a sharp conviction as he replied._

"_Yes." _

_Sighing Dregon nodded. "Very well then, you, Sardon and Tarb may return to earth to check on this girl. If she is willing to return, bring her back on trial for a month. I will judge if she is fitting to be your wife." The air in the room took on the consistency of water as three aliens all rippled out of existence. _

"_Sardon, how long will it take us to return to earth?" Sardon sat at the motherboard of a giant computer screen, fingers flying along it as he started up the ship. Dren stood impatiently behind him._

"_Another fortnight" Dren growled in frustration. He stormed down the corridor towards his room, the room he and Zoey had spent so long in. It was full of too many memories, another growl came from his throat as he spun on his heel. The jacket that represented his family fluttered at his knees. Stalking angrily to the training room he let one of the test dummies take all of his anger._

Time was passing slowly even as Zoey watched her daughter grow in leaps and bounds, literally. It seemed that for ever week she was alive, she developed abnormally fast. The girl was only two months old but already looked like a two year old with the intelligence level of a four year old. It was unnerving to say the least. Zoey was in the house when it happened, unaware that Zoen had escaped out through the front door and was playing in the woodlands surrounding the house.

_Zoen stepped confidently over a tree root. Her mum worried far to much about her. To her young mind, everything was simple and she could do anything. Her little blue summer dress was light and airy and the day was pleasant. Her sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of a creature in the forest and she turned, seeing a red fox watching her, curiosity over rode all common sense, she followed it._

"Zoen, Lunch time!" The house was silent after Zoey's call causing the mother to frown. She began to walk through the rooms searching for her young daughter. The further through the house the more worried she got until she had reached the point of hysteria and all those living in the house were racing around.

"ZOEN! Where are you?!" Mothering instincts took over as the search party moved outside, everyone's concern on the one of a kind child.

"_Are you sure this is the place Sardon?" Sardon nodded once to the uncertain prince, they were standing in a forest. The old trees towering over them. Dren's eyes looked around, Zoey was apparently here from all the information that Sardon had managed to track down. (i.e; he'd teleported into the shut down mew mew café and raided the computer data base) The three aliens began to walk through the forest, looking for any sign of life._

"_AHH!" It was a startled cry that ripped through the air, the pure terror of a child screaming. In a ripple of air Dren was gone, moving towards the sound._

_It was a creek and there clinging for dear life to a branch was the small form of a girl. She was drenched in water and screaming in terror. He stared at her for a moment when to his shock her ears changed, flickering for a single moment to the ears only his people have._

"_My daughter" he whispered._


	14. Elliot's Outrage

Zoey was crying, tears racing across her cheeks, it had been twelve hours since Zoen had gone missing and she was distraught. The others where still outside leaving Elliot to try and comfort Zoey as she balled her eyes out.

"My little girl, my last connection." The blond strained his ears trying to pick up on the words that the girl was crying. Even he was worried, it had been hours since the sun had set and still the others hadn't returned. With every tick of the clock the fear that they would return with a lifeless body grew.

"_Hey you've got ears like mine! Can your's change as well?" Dren stared openly at the small girl, her eyes left no doubt that it was his daughter but he was in pure shock._

"_No I can't change my ears, little one. Now what were you doing in a creek?" The girl smiled innocently pulling Dren's jacket around her. It was huge on her but her own clothes were drenched. Sardon and Tarb had both been shocked when he had dived into the creek and pulled her out of the rapidly flowing water, until they saw her ears. The girl's voice sounded older than her looks and though she was still young, a typical cyniclon._

"_I followed the fox, but then I slipped and couldn't get out and then I got lost and I don't know how to get home!" The tears started, running down her face in large drops. Dren picked her up gently._

"_Come on we'll take you to your mummy."_

"Mum?" Zoey's head flew up, she'd know that voice anywhere. In a split second she was up, racing towards the front door leaving Elliot to dust himself off and follow her. Zoey pulled the door open and saw her daughter, throwing her arms around the girl she began to cry, totally unaware of the person who was holding her child, she was too happy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elliot's voice cut like a whip through the air, pulling Zoey out of her happy daze to look up.

When she saw his eyes, her heart stopped. She didn't need to see his ears to recognize him.

"Dren." The faint smirk that danced on his lips. Then he kissed her. Zoey's eyes shut as the old fire leapt up from the depths of her being. It was like water to a man dying of thirst, as though she was coming home. She had been banished and only here was safe. He pulled away from the chaste kiss, resting his head on her neck. His voice was a demon, blowing warm air across her skin as he spoke.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I don't like being glared at by a blond and I think **our** daughter is sleepy. She's had a big day." Zoey gasped pulling away to look at him.

"Do you honestly mean that?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I pulled her out of a river. She was lost so yes, she's tired. Blondy over there is giving me a death look and if it was just us alone I would definitely not be talking. So yes I mean what I said." Zoey shook her head.

"Not that, the part about her being our daughter." Dren smiled softly, and Elliot could feel his anger growing. '_Stupid smart arse alien, he fucked her and vanished! Now he's back and acting as though none of it happened.' _But even as angry as he was with Dren he couldn't help but notice that the smile Zoey was giving him was bigger than any he'd seen on her face in a long time.

"Zoey." Dren's hand traced along the girl's cheek, leaving a trail of tingles that raced up and down her spine. "I never knew you were pregnant, otherwise I would have been here so much sooner. I wouldn't have left you to begin with. I promise, this child is as much mine as she is yours and I would like to be part of BOTH of your lives but if you turn around now and tell me to leave, I will. Because it's YOU telling me to go."

It was instinct, her hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him towards her, their lips meeting, blending. There was a cough behind Dren and the two separated. A heavy blush on Zoey's cheeks before she motioned to the house.

"Please come in, I'll put Zoen to bed."

Dren's eyebrow rose in interest. "Zoen?"

Zoey nodded taking her daughter out of Dren's arms and turning away. Warm arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against his chest as his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"I like it." The mother moved off to put her daughter to sleep, leaving Elliot to glare at the three aliens.

"_Hi." Dren offered, a large grin on his face, "I just want to thank you for looking after Zoey." Elliot's mouth hung open in surprise._

"_You ditched her then randomly show up on the door step and expect everything to be okay? How thick can you be?" _

_Dren tensed, moving closer until they were standing chest to chest. Elliot might have been slightly taller but Dren had emitted a feeling of power that threated to make him choke._

"_I never ditched her. You were the ones who wanted me gone, so I left. I don't expect everything to be right straight away but I'm willing to work on it so long as Zoey will let me." Elliot tensed standing up as straight as he could, he spat the words before he could stop himself._

"_What and make her return to your world to live in poverty as the wife of a military man?" Tarb began to laugh soon followed by Sardon until Dren turned around and glared, instantly both were silent as he hissed at them._

"_Keep your damn mouth's shut!" Elliot frowned as Dren turned to him speaking softly._

"_You think I would take Zoey back to a life of poverty? I wouldn't take her anywhere that she doesn't want to go. But you can be assured of this, if she did want to come back with me. We would not be living in poverty."_


End file.
